The Real Story of Typhlosion and Tyranitar
by natefaith
Summary: This is about two pokemon who changed the world for ever. Reason for rating inside.
1. part 1: the spray Chapter 1: resistence

The Real Story of Typhlosion and Tyranitar

Obviously I don't own pokemon. This is rated M for some sex scenes that I hope it is not the reason you are reading this. This is my first story. As a die hard writer I do my best to describe everything to you the best as I can. I got this story when I stumbled upon a website that shows typhlosion and tyranitar having sex. A spark went in my head. I thought of two questions. One, how did they get there, and two, what happened after that. The spark ignited and this story was burned, so to speak. Please comment or give me ideas when you're done reading. There are four parts to this. I'm going to add them as fast as I can. Note that all pokemon speak English unless they are within the presence of a human. Enjoy!!!!!!!

* * *

Part One: the spray

Chapter One: resistance

Blaze is a typhlosion. He is tall, black on his back and yellow fur on the front. A ring of fire appears on his neck constantly unless he gets wet or cold. He is considered very attractive by many pokemon. But Blaze is different. He is one of the only ones who actually questions his own instincts. This is almost unheard of. But the most thing he questions the most is his sexual instincts. And one day he finally cracks.

"Come on Blaze," said Hera his beautifully young typhlosion girlfriend. "Have sex with me."

Blaze struggles to maintain his will. "I don't want to thought," he said with difficulty.

"Don't be silly," Hera said. Her womanhood was wet and pink from arousal.

Blaze cracked. He erected and went straight for it. He loved it and cursed himself for doing so. "Why?," he asked himself. "Why do we must have sex. I must go away. Maybe my instincts will disappear."

At the peak of his orgasm, Blaze let go his cum and Hera did too. They mixed together perfectly.

Blaze got off her. "What is the matter," Hera asked. "You seem troubled. Was t not good enough?"

"Nope, it was great," he said with a sigh.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I need to get away. I want to lose my sexual instincts forever."

Hera laughed. "That's funny Blaze. Great joke

"I'm not joking," Blaze said coldly wiping the smile off of Hera's face.

"That doesn't make sense," Hera said.

"To you maybe," Blaze said, "but not to me."

"When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"Will you come back?"

"Yes someday."

Blaze started to walk off. "Bye," he said.

"Bye," Hera said confused.

* * *

Demeter is a big beautiful female tyranitar. She was also different. She questioned her mating pattern. Every sing female tyranitar is forced to mate. The males are optional. Every so often a tyranitar, like Demeter, will somehow resist, but fail in the end. Mating season is only too months away and she's going to mate with Ares. Ares is OK, not perfect by all means, but OK. He is totally psyched about it. He can't wait.

"Only two more months," he said one day.

"Yeah," Demeter said unemotionally.

"Why aren't you happy?"

"I don't want to."

"You are the weirdest tyranitar ever," Ares said.

"I've been told that before."

"You have to."

"I know. It might just be baloney."

"Yeah, well a lot of things are baloney, but who cares?"

Demeter sighted. "I need to get out of here."

"We're outside," Ares observed.

"No," Demeter said, "I mean out of this are. Forever."

Ares snickered. "What's so funny," Demeter demanded.

"You going to die when mating season is over," Ares said.

"Am not," Demeter shot back.

"Sure you not,' Ares said chuckling.

"Bye," Demeter said stomping away.

"Where are you going?" Ares called out.

"Away."

"You were serious?" Ares said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Don't go," Ares pleaded.

"Too late," she said and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Chapter 2: meeting

In the ice there are two reasons pokemon would go there. One, to live there and two, to escape forever. It is freezing cold, never stops snowing, and only two hours of sunlight each day. Any human will get frost bite easily.

Demeter was walking along the snow, trying to shield herself from the blistering cold wind when she saw a lump in the snow. It's been seven seeks since she left, knowing she made the right decision.

Demeter started to run towards the body, hoping ti ia still alive. It was a male typhlosion. The fire around his neck completely died. She checked his pulse. Yes! He was alive. Barely. She cuddled up to him, trying to transfer her body heat to his. Even though she was female, she was still a foot taller that him.

Demeter didn't know how long she was there, but slowly he started to get hotter. then a small fire broke out on his neck. The typhlosion opened his eyes and noticed something hugging him.

"What the-" he started the say.

"Shh,"she shushed, "my name is Demeter. I'm a tyranitar. Who are you?"

"I'm Blaze," he said," obviously I'm a typhlosion. what are you doing here?"

"Saving you life," replied Demeter. "You were about dead when I found you."

"I guess it wasn't a smart idea after all to escape to the Ice."

"What were you escaping from?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't."

"Fine," he said. "I was escaping my sexual instincts." He waited for the laughing, instead Demeter said, "Me too."

"What," Blaze said in disbelief, "I though I was the only one."

"Well then we must be the only two," Demeter concluded.

They sat in silence for a while. Blaze's flames were getting bigger.

"We need to find shelter," he said, "or we'll freeze to death."

"Yeah. I think the hotter you get, the colder I am,"Demeter said.

"Then I'll warm you," he said.

Blaze turned around and hugged Demeter.

No one knows how long they were there. It could have been a couple of hours or a couple of days, but eventually they were equrally warm.

"We need to find shelter now," Blaze decided and they set off.

No one knows this, but this is the beginning and this is the end.


	3. Chapter 3: Rumor

Chapter Three: Rumor

They searched for days when they found shelter. Halfway through, Demeter seemed a little twitchy.

"Demeter," Blaze said, "there is there something wrong with you?"

"No," Demeter said quickly. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as sure can be. I've never been too sure in my life. In fact-"

"OK I get your point."

They found the shelter in a cave. Blaze closed it with a big rock to keep the heat inside. The cave was probably there for someone at sometime. there were beds to samll for them and even electricity. Also all the worthless junk humans need to survive. He walked away while warming Demeter up.

"Blaze," Demeter said, "I have something to show you."

"OK," Blaze said puzzled.

Demeter went on her hands and feet to show Blaze her womanhood was very, very, very pink and wet.

Blaze was baffled. "Your aroused? How?"

"Its mating season," replied Demeter.

"Oh. That's why you were so twitchy. Wait a minute. How many days has it been like this? Why didn't I know? And most importantly, how come I didn't notice?"

"It's been like this for a couple of day," Demeter replied. "I didn't want to tell because then we would have to have sex in the snow. And third, I don't why you didn't notice. You must not pay attention to those kind of things."

"Oh, OK," Blaze said content. No he wasn't. "We are NOT having sex."

"But I have to."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Blaze said laughing. "You will die."

"Yes," she said cutting off his laughter.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Well actually its kind of a rumor," Demeter explained. "Hundreds of yeas ago it was started. It said if a female tyranitar doesn't have sex on he mating season then she will die."

"That's stupid," Blaze decided. " It's probably got started so there will be more tyranitars."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Has it been proven?"

"Uh...no."

"Why not?"

"Listen to me," Demeter reasoned. "Do you want to risk your life to find out if a rumor is actually true?"

"no, that's absurd."

"Exactly."

Blaze fell silent. "I can't," he said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not aroused. I couldn't penetrate it."

"The lick it."

"WHAT?"

"Lick it. Maybe it;ll arouse you."

Blaze almost puked.

"You know what really sucks?" Blaze asked.

"What?"

"We are here to get away fro sex, but we are doing it anyway."

"We're cursed."

"I hope not."

Blaze looked down at her womanhood. "You owe me one," he said and began.

Two things before we go on. First, pokemon having sex with other pokemon outside their own species is very uncommon. Its even rarer than pokemon having sex with humans. This is because it is hard for them to arouse themselves. It is easier the closer the species are to one another. There is one exception. Legendaries, because there are no other pokemon species besides themselves, can have sex among themselves whenever they want to. Second, they were both right about the rumor. The rumor started because hundreds of years ago a massive and chaotic event among most of the female tyranitar protest about their mating patterns. The ones that didn't mate, died. Demeter is very lucky to have Blaze. Now back in real time.

Blaze started, against his will, to lick Demeter's womanhood. To his disgust it tasted good. He licked deeper into the walls of it. Meanwhile, Demeter moaned in delight. He hot face felt good inside her. A few seconds later, she cummed all over Blaze.

"Yuck," he yelled.

"you don't like it," she asked.

"No, I love it."

Puzzled, Demeter decided not to go on with that subject. Instead she asked, "Are you aroused ye?"

"No, not even close," Blaze said coldly.

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, now what?"

"How about I lick yours," she asked.

"No way," Blaze stomped.

"Come on, it may be our only choice. Besides then we're even."

"Fine," Blaze said grumpily, "but we are not even."

He laid down and Demeter started to lick it. It felt warm just like his face, and furry. After a few seconds it started to erect. It got bigger and bigger and then it was full length.

"Are we even now?" Demeter asked.

"Sure," Blaze said in a daze.

Blaze jumped onto Demeter and started to pound. They couldn't kiss because of the size difference, so Blaze just rested his head on her breasts. They both loved it to their surprise. It was kind of addicting. A few moments later they cummed at almost the same time. Their juices mixed together like sugar and water.

"That was awesome," Panted Blaze.

"Yeah it was," agreed Demeter.

"Let's do it again."

"Again?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well you see i cant."

"Why?"

"Because I can only be aroused once a year during mating season."

"No. There must be another way."


	4. Chapter 4: Arousal

Chapter 4: Arousal

"There is no other way," Demeter said.

"Maybe," Blaze said deep in thought. "Maybe we can find something to arouse you."

Demeter snorted. "Yeah right," she said. Then sarcastically, "I know,how about we put arousal spray in a can. That will will be perfect."

"you're a genius," Blaze decided.

'I-I am?"

"Yes. We take an aerosol spray can, put something in it, and get aroused whenever we spray it."

"Me and my big ideas," Demeter grumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at you. You came out here to get rid of your sexual desires and now you want them?"

Demeter touched a nerve in Blaze. He paused for a while and said, "You don't count."

"Why," she dared.

"Because... because, you are not... um... the same species," he said trying to search for the right words.

"What makes me different from the other typhlosions?"

Blaze was stumped. He didn't have an answer for that at all. "Please," he begged, "it feels so much better with you than the others."

"Same for me ten-fold, but I'm not participating," Demeter huffed.

"Yes you are," Blaze said.

"Why?"

"Because you are trying to hide your true feelings. Am I right?"

"Maybe," she mumbled.

"Then let's find a solution."

In the end they grabbed some paper the owner left behind and wrote, individually, ideas for this spray. Then when they were both done, they handed each other their papers and decided which ones might work.

"Why did you write 'blood'?" Demeter asked.

"The very same reason you wrote 'fur," Blaze said. They both crossed them out.

Then they showed each other the ideas. "How many possibilities are there?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing."

"None."

"WHAT," they both shouted.

"How come 'sweat' wasn't a good idea?" Demeter questioned.

"I can't sweat. I'm a fire pokemon, duh. If I sweat then I'll probably die as soon as I was born. How come 'cum wasn't a good one?"

"I can only cum once a year when I'm aroused on mating season, duh."

"Then switch," Blaze said quietly.

"What?"

"Switch ideas. I'll provide the cum while you provide the sweat."

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Demeter observed.

So Blaze started to make Demeter sweat. He put her in a big ,metal bucket and rapidly heated her up. All the sweat ran down her body and formed a puddle. then Demeter made Blaze cum. she worked on his dick until the very last moment until he cummed. She took her mouth away from it and collected it in a small bowl. Then they got some aerosol can and dumped the contents of it. They cleaned it and then mixed both sweat and cum together into the bottle. There was enough left for another one which they did the same.

"if this doesn't work," Blaze said, "nothing will."

Blaze picked up a can and sprayed it on Demeter.

"Does it work," Blaze asked curiously.

"I don-" Suddenly she fell down moaning like she got ran over by one thousand rhyhorns.

"Demeter," Blaze cried. He wnet over to her. Her women hood was wet and pink. "It worked," he whispered.

In no time he was on top of her pumping a very rhythmic pattern. I was one of there best experiences. They cummed and settled down.

"Well I had my doubts," Demter said.

"I didn't, I knew it'll work," Blaze said.

"No you didn't."

"So?"

They were there for a couple of days enjoying themselves. It was like a honeymoon for them. They suddenly decided they mush go back.

"we don't tell anybody about this... this arousal spray, OK?" Demeter asked.

"Sure."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They went their separate ways with the cans of arousal spray with them.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

Chapter 5: Reunion

It was Ares who first came the Demeter.

"I really, truly thought you were dead," he said. "So the rumor is killed, right?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Oh course you know, unless you had sex with someone else. but that's nonsense."

"That nonsense is true."

"WHAT," he yelled in disbelief. "What happened."

Demeter told him the whole story. Even the spray, knowing she wasn't a good liar.

"Where's that spray?" Ares demanded.

She handed him the spray. ares studied it for a moment before saying, "This is just hair gel."

"We dumped it out," she said.

"Oh, well I'm going to use it just otmake sure."

"Fine," she said. Oh, no. "Don't spray it," Demeter yelled.

"Why?" said Ares spraying it on himself.

Demeter groaned.

"What's the matter it dos-"; A pain shot everywhere in Ares. "Ohhhhh," he moaned. His dick was fully erect. Knowing Demeter isn't aroused, he sprayed her.

"Oh you little-" she started, but that's all the father she got before she fell victim to the spray. In seconds it was over.

"Why didn't you warn me sooner," Ares said scared.

"I tried," Demeter mumbled.

"Did you use this before?"

"Lots."

Demeter picked up very high and dangerous levels of jealousy, negativity, and death thoughts towards Blaze.

" I want to see this typhlosion," he declared.

"Why?" Demeter asked.

"I want to see him."

"Fine," she said, "lets go."

* * *

"Blaze your home," Hera cried out hugging Blaze tightly.

"Yes, I'm back," he said.

"You want to have sex now?" she asked.

Blazed casted her a dirty look. Why was she so horny all the time?

Hera looked down. "What's that?"

"What's what," Blaze said acting dumb.

"In you hand."

"What's in my hand?"

"This," she said pulling the arousal spray out of Blaze's hand.

"Nothing,' he said trying to cover it up.

"Saving Cream?" she asked with doubt. "What's really in here?"

So Blaze told her the whole story. Every single detail When he was finished, Hera laughed.

'Your so funny," she laughed.

"Hera, I wasn't kidding about me leaving, I'm not kidding about right now."

Hera's laugh died down slowly then into a frown.

"Your serious," she asked.

"Yes."

"What does this tyranitarhave that I don't?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to save a life."

"Then why did you keep doing it."

Blaze couldn't answer that one. Instead he bowed his head in shame. Hera was muttering to herself. "Typical male," he heard. "Well one way to find out."

Blaze didn't realize what she meant until it was too late. Hera sprayed herself. "No," Blaze shouted.

Hera had a great jolt of pain before she got aroused. She went over to Blaze. He had no choice but to follow through.

When they were done, Hera's eyes showed intense anger. "take me to that filthy tyranitar now," she said through her teeth. And so they set off.


	6. Chapter 6:Buisiness

Chapter 6:Buisiness

They both met somewhere in the middle. At first Demeter and Blaze were happy, but they could feel the negativity in the air like a big woolly blanket. Even they hadn't met, Ares hated Blaze and Hera hated Demeter. They walked over to each other, sizing them up like they wanted a fight. Minutes passed and not a single word has been spoken.

"Every awkward silence a gay baby is born," Blaze said.

Demeter couldn't help but laugh. "That's random. Why did you say that?"

"Just to break this awful silence. It's killing me."

"I'm Hera," she said coldly.

"I'm Ares," he said just the same.

Another silence passed as if trying to find out if their names meant anything at all.

Finally, Ares broke away from this madness and said, "I have an idea for this arousal spray."

"Distroy it," snarled Hera.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Think about it," he said. "Do you know how many different pokemon wants to have sex besides their own species?"

"None," Hera said.

"Lots", Ares said completely ignoring Hera. "We can make a fortune."

"Who are we selling it to," Demeter asked.

"Pokemon, humans, who else."

Hera made a face of absolutely terrifying fear. No," she said. "Don't ever give it to the humans."

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"Do you know how horny humans are?" she asked. "It will be a catastrophe."

"So are we," Blaze said. "What does it matter?"

"I don't trust them," Hera said quietly.

"Why?" Demeter asked.

"That's none of your business," Hera snapped.

"Will you tell me," Blaze wondered.

"No, I mean yes, no... my answer is no."

"So back to the plan," Ares said. "We'll get a bunch on these cans and make it into arousal spray. Then label it in big letters AROUSAL SPRAY and then ship it out. Sounds good, right?"

"You know," Demeter said, " You are making some sense. Sounds great."

They have no idea what they are getting themselves into."

**End of part one**

* * *

Thanks for reading this. Please comment or give me ideas for new stories. I'll keep updating this story constantly until its done. Thanks!!!!!!!


	7. Part 2: The Effects Chapter 4: Doubts

Part 4: The Effects

Chapter 7: Doubts

Jack Taylor was at his house very bored. He lives at Pallet Town the same town as the famous Ash Ketchum. He was taking a break from pokemon training. His friend, Haily, is too. They tracked all over the world together, even from the very start. Jack is fifteen. He has brown hair that never lies flat. He's tall and an awesome person to be around. He always has something to do, until now.

Jack kept flipping through the channels, kieeping it on for one second at a time. His thumb hurt from it. He decides, randomly, to leave it on the news.

"A strange thing is happening to the pokemon world," the news anchor said. "The numbers of new pokemon is rising rapidly. This is a big mystery since there are species that are water and fire type. Scientists can't explain it. They hypothesis it is some mass hysteria since the pokemon seem to be mating outside their species. We'll keep you posted on this story."

Jack turned off the t.v. "Weird," he muttered.

"I'll say," said a voice behind him. Jack jumped. He turned back only to see his mother. They look nothing alike. She is short with dirty blond hair. Only their blue eyes are the same. "Why don't you do something?" she asked.

"There's nothing to do," Jack said. "I'm totally bored."

"You've been here for two days and you are already bored?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Go see Professor Oak."

"That's a lame idea."

"Then I order you to."

"Mom."

"Go. If you don't you can't be a pokemon trainer anymore."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

Jack walked out muttering. Professor Oak is still there. He vowed not to quit his job until he's dead. So far he is telling the truth. Jack walked up to the laboratory and went inside. He went to Professor Oak.

"Hi," Jack greeted.

Oak turned around. "Jack!" he cried. "Nice seeing you again. Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"I guess I forgot."

"Oh. Is Haily here too?"

"Yes."

There was a silence when Jack said, "Did you hear the news on the pokemon species?"

"That," Oak said, "is very old news for me. Scientist just now confirmed it."

"Is it bad?"

"Could be, nothing is definite yet."

The conversation ended. Jack looked all over for a new one. He found it in the trash. He went ouver to it and picked it up. An aresol can that said AROUSAL SPRAY on it."

"Where did you find this/" Jack asked.

Without looking up, Oak said, "Outside in the grass. Some stupid person littered it."

"Arousal spray?"

"It's probably says AEROSOL SPRAY, but spelled it wrong."

Something clicked in Jack's head. "You know if it is arousal spray it could explain the pokemon epidemic."

"Oak thought about it. "No, that's impossible. It's just an aresol can."

"But if it was-"

"It isn't."

"I should make sure," Jack said.

"You do that," Oak said.

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

Jack went back to his house and went upstairs and shut his door. Jack thought about this. This spray can might be the missing link of this mystery. It seems so perfect. He'll get awarded for figuring it out. People will praise me for finding a solution. But then he thought that was never going to happen. Even if it did, Hack had nobody to have sex with. He knew for a fact that he couldn't tell his mom. He looked at his pokeballs. Definitely not that. Not now, not ever. Besides it probably wouldn't even be that strong. What harm could it possibly do.

He sprayed it on himself. Nothing happened. He knew it. but wait. Jack, from pain, fell to his knees. It worked better then he imagined. he needed sex badly. He looked at his pokeballs he swore he'll wouldn't use. He selected one and out came charmeleon.

"Char," she asked.

"Charmeleon, I need help," Jack begged.

She knew what was going on. She wasn't going to fall for it. "Char, charmeleon," she said stubbornly.

"Please forgive me," Jack said and sprayed Charmeleon. It was nothing like she ever felt before. Pleasure and pain mixed together to form an intoxicating combo. She was aroused. and so was Jack. And now she knew this wasn't a game. Before she knew it, Jack was on her. She didn't struggle, she understood.

It was over before it even started pretty much. Jack got up and said, "I'm sorry Charmeleon. Do you forgive me?"

"Char," she answered.

"Thanks," Jack said and put her back into the pokeball.

"I must tell Hailly about this," he muttered.

* * *

"That's a really weird story," Haily said after Jack was done.

"Do you believe me?"

"Um... I'm going to have to say no."

"But its true."

"Sure it is."

"I mean it."

Haily is the same age as Jack. She is shorted with back, long hair that goes down to her waist. Usually she can trust Jack to tell her the truth, but now she has no idea what to believe. This story about the arousal spray seems too far-fetched. It is just pure science fiction. She grabbed the can from him. she studied it. There's one way to know.

"Don't," Jack warned.

"Don't what?"

"Spray it."

"Why not."

"You know."

"Ah, who cares?"

"I do."

There was a long silence than Jack said, "If you are going to use it, then I'm getting out of here."

"You know this is quiet a prank you're trying to pull. I'm almost falling for it."

"I'm warning you," Jack said walking out the door, "Don't use it." Then he was gone.

For a minute Haily didn't do anything. It was totally absurd. This has to be a prank. But yet she didn't believe it herself fully that Jack would lie. Jack never lied to her before. Why should he lie now? Well there's only one way to find out.


	8. Chapter 8: Hera

Chapter 8: Hera

News of the new species of pokemon spread quickly. They all knew who to blame. Blaze and Demeter have made exactly 561 cans of arousal spray. A very large sum. Hera never stopped talking about how she dearly hopes the human never find them. Finally, Blaze had to know why.

"I'm not telling you," she said.

"Please. I won't tell anyone,' he promised.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Even that filthy tyranitar?"

"She not filthy!"

"He-hem."

"Fine, I promise.'

"OK," she said. 'Once I was a very happy pokemon. I must have had a name, but I don't remember. I can't tell you a lot of things before I was caught. He changed my name to 'Hera'. My Master was very kind and he loved me and I loved him."

"So is that the reason you showed up here in the middle of nowhere one day?" Blaze asked.

"Yes."

"How did you?"

"Wow there, you are getting ahead of me."

"Sorry."

"So as I was saying I lived a peaceful life, until the day everything changed. My Master let me out and hugged me for no reason what so ever. Then he turned on me and... raped me."

Demeter fell silent. "it was horrible. I trusted him. Can you imagine that? Everything I knew was a lie. Everything that was good turned bad. Right was wrong and wrong was right.'

"Did he do it again?" Blaze asked.

Finally her tears came. Her flames were dying. "Many, many times. No matter how many time I tried to burn him, to harm him, to kill him, I couldn't do it. It will be like committing suicide to yourself if you did it. He knew I couldn't tell anybody. The reason why I'm so horny all the time is probably because my Master left a strong sexual desire on me. Who knows?"

"So then what happened?"

"I ran away."

"You did?"

"Yes. I still fell guilty about it."

To Blaze that didn't make any sense. "You feel guilty? He should be the one with the guilt."

'I can't explain it."

Blaze cuddled up to Hera. "There, there, it will be all right. I;ll be by your side until you feel better."

Hera sniffed, "Thanks."

They were there all day and night long.

* * *

I know some of you might accuse me, curse me about writing this chapter. Go ahead, I'm not stopping you. But I made this chapter for a reason. First, when I created Hera, I didn't like her very much and I wanted to figure out a way to make her more likable. Second, I wanted to know why Hera is the way she is. I know it seems weird for an author to wonder why a character he/she made up is a certain way, but for me its that way. So I found a solution. This chapter.


End file.
